


Ready

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "blossom"

Molly looked at Arthur, waiting for her, and she felt her heart thud faster. Her knees became weak, but before she could do more than waver, Gideon and Fabien were grabbing her under each arm. Since their father had died years ago, both twins claimed it was their duty to walk her down the aisle. As the music swelled, magical blossoms rained down on the guests.

"Ready?" her brothers whispered.

Molly nodded, and they stepped forward in unison.

Down at the other end of this aisle, through the gently falling pink flowers, Arthur was waiting for her. And once she reached him, she would be his, forever.


End file.
